Dangerous Games
by Atiannala
Summary: *COMPLETE* Hermione enters her seventh year and is faced with love, lust, torment, and loss. What happens? Read to find out. HG/HP and HG/DM.
1. Lost in the Darkness

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or Jekel and Hyde.

The Beginning

Hermione looked around her room.  Everything was packed and ready that she would need this year at Hogwarts.  She would be leaving in the morning on the Hogwarts Express.  

She looked at her alarm clock, 1:17 AM.  Everybody else in her house was asleep but for some reason, she just couldn't sleep this night.  She walked over to her desk and picked up the letters that had been brought to her that week by a familiar owl.  She opened the letter from Harry.  She had read it a thousand times already, but once more couldn't hurt right?  

_My Dearest Mione,_

_            Hello Hermione!  I miss you so much!  I can't wait until I see you again.  It's been so hard spending this summer without you, but I know you couldn't come up to Ron's because of your Grandmother.  Still, I wish you had and we could have spent all this time together.  As the summer ends, each day becomes harder, but I know I will see you soon.  I am so glad to hear that you are Head Girl; we all knew you would be!  I can't wait until next week when I will see you again!  Until then.  I love you!_

_                              All my heart,_

_                                     Harry_

Smiling Hermione set down the letter.  She missed Harry so much, and couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would see him on the train.  Then she frowned.  After spending her whole summer without Harry, she would have liked to spend the train ride with him, but she had to sit at the Heads compartment at the front of the train.  She also would be in a different dormitory that was shared between her and the Head Boy.  Being Head Girl sure had its drawbacks, but she had wanted this since her first year.   

Still not very tired Hermione decided to go and get a glass of water from the kitchen.  She went down to the kitchen and got her drink.  She started back to her room, however, her feet took her to another destination.  She found herself outside her grandmother's room.  Turning the knob slowly, she pushed the door open and went into the room.  

Pale moonlight from outside window fluttered into the room and fell across her grandmother's bed.  Hermoione crossed the room and sat down quietly in the chair next to the bed.  She had not idea why she felt she must be so quiet, she wouldn't disturb her grandmother, she couldn't.  Her grandmother had stopped responding to anything at the end of Hermione's sixth year.  She hadn't moved at all that summer.  Her she was still laying silent and motionless.  Hermione wished she didn't have to go away from her grandmother, but her grandmother was the reason that this year would be so important.   If nothing in the Muggle world could save her grandmother, then maybe something in the magic world could.

Hermione spent her summer franticly searching spell books and the likes, but could find nothing in them that would help her grandmother.  But Hermione was not one to give up so easily.  If there was nothing to help, she would creat something of her own.  She was surely smart enough.   So then she decided when she got back to school, she would start.  She would create a potion that would save her grandmother.  

Hermione pulled herself reluctantly out of her grandmothers room and back into her own.  She went to her bed and after some time felt her eyes slowly closing and she slept a deep dreamless sleep.  


	2. In The Train

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or Jekel and Hyde. 

In The Train

            Hermione got her trunk out of the car and put it on a cart along with a few other things.  When she was done her parents were waiting.  

"We're so proud of you dear!  You're Head Girl and you've grown up right before our eyes!"  her father started.

"We love you so much and we are going to miss you Honey!" her mother added.

"I love you guys too!  And I'll miss you this while I'm at school!  Take care of Grandma!  I love you!  Good-bye!" was what Hermione said back.

            They both pulled her into a tight hug and finally released her.  "Good-bye!" she called as she started pushing her cart away.  

"Bye dear!" her parents echoed, "Stay safe!  Oh!  And tell Harry and Ron we said hi!"  

"I will!  Bye!"

As Hermione walked away her father said, "You know when she comes back, she wont be a little girl anymore."

"I know," said her mother with tears in her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was standing outside the train, despite the warning from his red-haired best friend that he would miss the train if he didn't hurry.

"You go ahead then Ron, I'll meet you in there in a minute."

He had already put his stuff away, he was just waiting for Hermione.  But it wasn't like her to be late.  Suddenly he caught a glimpse of her as she entered the platform.  She was wearing light colored flare jeans that were fitted but not too tight, and a small white button down shit with light blue pin stripes, that was buttoned just enough to not show any thing but still show the skin that was under the neck.  Her hair was down and had been straightened since before they started their sixth year.  She saw Harry and ran over to him, and smiled at him with the smile that he had missed so much over the past few months, and the big beautiful hazel eyes that he had so longed to look into.

"Harry!" she practically squealed, "I missed you so much!"

"Oh I missed you so much too!" he said pulling her into a hug that she had to stand slightly on her tip-toes for.  

She pulled away and looked up into his bright green eyes.  How she had missed those eyes over the summer!  They held their gaze for a second before Harry pulled Hermione into a kiss that both of them aced for, for months.  They were so happy with each other that neither could stop smiling and it made for a very intresting kiss.

"Come on.  Lets go put your stuff in the train, before it leaves without us!" Harry said, grabbing the handle of her cart.

Hermione giggled and linked her arm through his as they headed to the train.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ron!" Hermione said.  She had missed her friend over the summer.

            "Mione! Good to see ya!"  

Hermione hugged her friend.  It was good to be back.  She and Harry had just walked to their usual compartment.  

"How was your summer?"  she asked, "We'll have so much to talk about at the feast!"

"Oh that's right you're not sitting with us are you?" Ron asked.

"Nope" Harry piped in with a smile, "Our little Mione has been chosen  to be Head Girl, and gets to sit in her own… special compartment" he on a fake hurt look, but he was really proud of Hermione.  He felt so special to be her boyfriend, he couldn't think of one thing that was wrong with her.  

Hermione blushed slightly.  "I had better be going," she said.  She gave Harry a pop kiss on the cheek.  "I'll see you later boys!" she called.  And bounded off to the Heads compartment.  And who of all people should she find in there, none other than Draco Malfoy.  


	3. In The Train Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 

In The Train Part 2.

            Hermione walked into the compartment.  The two looked at each other both with the same hatred and disappointment on their faces.  However, Malfoy was the one to speak first.

            "Why are you staring Granger?  Never seen anything that looked this good before?"

            "Stuff it Malfoy!" she didn't feel like fighting and had been rather taken aback but the newly muscular body of the boy.  He had always been goodlooking, but he spent his whole summer training for Quidditch and it showed.  He now had the muscular body of an adult and didn't look like the scrawny child that he had at the end of last year.  And he was taking the opportunity to show it too, he was wearing jeans and a black sleeveless tight shirt that showed off all the muscles in his arms, chest, and stomach.  Not a bad sight.

            Malfoy himself had been unprepared for what he saw when Hermione came to the door.  He had expected it to be Hermione, there wasn't a witch or wizard in the whole school that hadn't thought Hermione would be head girl, but he was not quite prepared for  the changes he saw in her.  Standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.  Sure she was pretty last year, and had made every guy (including Malfoy) jealous of Harry when they started going steady, but it seemed that as years passed she grew more and more beautiful.  But there was something else too; she had an innocence about her that made her even more intriguing.  While other girls flaunted about in tight clothes that showed too much, she kept herself covered and respectable.  And she was so smart too, Draco couldn't figure out why she would want to go out with Potter. 

            _She'd be so much happier with someone like me.   _He thought.  _Stupid git!! What are you thinking!  This is Hermione Mudblood Granger you're talking about here._

            "Honestly Malfoy!  Didn't you parents teach you it was rude to stare?"  Hermione had seated herself on the bench across from Malfoy and had pulled out a book which she intended to read  when she noticed Malfoy staring.

            "Oh uh…sorry," he mumbled.  Hermione was expecting some type of challenge back.  She shrugged off the incident and began reading.  Moments later Professor McGonagall came in to tell them about their duties and responsibilities as Heads of the school.  In addition to being exemplary students, they were to plan all student activities during the year.  She also informed them that their room was in the corridor of the sixth floor behind the picture of the Apprehensive Aardvark, and that their password was Snidebark.  Professor McGonagall then excused herself and went out.

            The rest of the train ride was quiet, both children ignoring the other.  Hermione began to think that living with Malfoy might not be all that bad after all.  If things stayed like this she would have plenty of time to read and work on her special project.

            Soon enough the train stopped and Hermione jumped up.  "Bye then," she said.  

            "Granger."

            Hermione turned around annoyed.  "What?"

            "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall after the feast."

            "Whatever for?"

            "So we can look for the dorm."

            "Fine, outside the hall after dinner.  Bye."  She walked away, _Why can't he just find the room on his own?_  

Malfoy was wondering the same thing as he watched her get up and leave.

Hermione got off the train and soon found Harry and Ron.  She ran up to them and grabbed Harry's hand.  

"So who's the Head Boy?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said rolling her eyes.  

"Eww…well at least I don't have to worry about him stealing you away from me," Harry joked as he pulled Hermione into a close hug.

Hermione laughed.  "No one could ever take me away from you, espically not Malfoy."  

Harry kissed her and no one noticed the hurt look on Malfoy's face as he walked behind them.  

"Get a room!" Ron yelled.  For a moment both forgot he was there.  Harry and Hermione pulled apart.  Then ther three of them laughed before heading for the coaches.  


	4. The First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  

The First Night

            The feast that night was wonderful just like it always was.  Hermione sat next to Harry and across from Ron.  Hermione was thinking how perfect things were here.  The man she loved was sitting next to her, and the boy she loved as a brother was across from them.  This was the best dinner she had had in months.  It was full of joking and laughing.  Ron and Harry told her about all of their mini adventures they had over the summer.  Hermione spent most of her time listening and laughing; she didn't want to talk about her summer.  The boys both figure this much so they didn't make her talk about it.  It was a wonderful dinner.  They were among the last people to leave the hall.

            When they got out the door, they found a very surly looking Malfoy leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.  "I thought you'd never come," he said maliciously.   

            Hermione glared in response.  She turned to her friends.  "Goodnight Ron!" she said hugging Ron.  

"Night Mione"

"Goodnight Harry," 

Harry barely got the word "Goodnight" out of his mouth before her lips were on his.  Malfoy cleared his throught letting the couple know that they had been at it for more longer than people were comfortable watching.  They pulled apart.  "Goodnight my angel" Harry crooned.

"Night" 

The boys headed off to the Gryffindor Tower.  "Can we go now?" Malfoy urged impatiently.  

"Oh yea sure" Hermione said coming out of the daze she was in watching Harry go down the hall.  

_The way she daunts over him is sickening! _Draco found his mind saying.  

Draco and Hermione made their way up six flights of stairs in silence.  At the top, they found a huge corridor full of pictures.  

"Now what?"

"Now we start looking for an aardvark."

They both went up and down the hallway many times.  They couldn't find the aardvark.  Sure there were plenty of other animals from turtles, to zebras, to things like flying giraffes, and six legged chickens, but no aardvark.

"This is ridiculous!" Malfoy erupted.  He sank back against a wall fed up with looking.  

Hermione didn't give up so easily. She began going up close to every picture.  She came to one that had grass and bushes but no animals.  Then she realized that one of the bushes was shaking.

"Draco!" she said waving him over.  She pointed to the picture.  He looked harder.  They both started laughing.  The aardvark was hiding behind the bushes because he was nervous.  They both looked at each other and remembering the company they were keeping both stopped laughing abruptly.  

"Snidebark" Hermione said.  

The picture swung forward.  They both stepped through into an amazing room.  There was a fire place, a sofa, two recliners, a coffee table, a pool table, and in one corner a mini kitchen with a refrigerator and bar for eating at.  There were also doors that lead to the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, a bathroom, their two bedrooms, and an outdoor place on the roof of the castle.  

"Woah!" they were both surprised at this room.  It was very comfortable.  

"Hermione?" Draco began to speak in a wavering voice.  "I was thinking that since we are going to be sharing living quarters this year, well maybe we could call a truce so we don't make this next year a living hell."

Hermione smiled.  She hated having enemies, and noted the cange that was showing up in Malfoy.  "Sounds like a plan."  She said.  She decided that while they were here she was going to watch Malfoy carefully, for other signs of change and reasons why.  

Malfoy crossed the room to the refrigerator and took out one of the six sodas on the top shelf.  And shut the door.

"Hey Malfoy, will you grab me one?"

"Uh, sure" he said and he opened the door again, to find six sodas on the shelf. "Woah, it restocks itself!"

"Really?  Cool!"

Draco handed Hermione her drink.  Hermione decided to go to her room.  _It doesn't seem like this year is going to be bad at all.  _When she opened her door, she found a huge room with a balcony.  There was a huge mirror in across from the bed and there was a bureau under a mirror, and there was a huge walk in closet, and of course all of her clothing had been put away.   Sitting on her bed was something she was pretty sure Hogwarts didn't put there.  It was a pretty snowy owl with a rose in its beak and a note on its leg.  

_Meet me in the old Charms classroom at 9:30._

As Hermione read the note the owl hooted and flew away.  Looking at her watch she realized that it was 9:15 and she had better start going.  She looked in the mirror, reapplied some  lip gloss, and walked out of the room.

She went to the old charms classroom.  Harry was waiting for her outside.  

"Close your eyes."

She eyed him suspiciously, but she complied.  He took her by the hands and lead her into the room.

"Okay, open."

She opened her eyes and gaped at what she saw.  There was a blanket and picnic basket on the floor, sounded by rose petals.  Other rose petals and candles had been charmed to float in the air, and low, soft violin music filled the room.  Hermione turned around to face Harry.  

"All this for me?  But why?"

"Happy Anniversary!"

"But our anniversary is not till next Saturday!"

"I know I wanted to surprise you when you weren't expecting it."

Then he reached in his pocket and took out a beautiful silver heart shaped locket.  There were small rubies outlining the heart.  He put it around her neck and kissed the side of her neck.  

Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the warm tingling sensation that ran throught her body.  Harry brought his forehead up and pressed it to hers.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

With that Harry's lips descended onto Hermionie's.


	5. One Strang Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

One Strange Night

Things had been going pretty well for Hermione.  School was easy as always and she had no problem staying at the top of her class.  Her relationship with Harry was wonderful, she loved him so much!  They spent lots of time together, and they usually ended up taking walks together around the lake every night at dusk.  Things were perfect!

Hermione even managed to get along with Malfoy.  They were even on somewhat friendly terms.  They had planned a successful Halloween Masquerade Ball and planned many trips to Hogsmede.  Hermione had noticed small things about Malfoy that were different, like he stopped hanging out with his former friends, well he had basically stopped hanging out with anybody; but it was not her place to pry in his business and find out why.  Besides, she was busy.  She had to figure out how she was going to make the cure for her grandmother.  She had spent countless hours reading and figuring and she had finally done it!  She figured out just what she would need to use for what she was calling the Reanimation Potion.  

It was almost Christmas Vacation, and she decided that this would be a good time to make the potion and test it out.  It would be quiet and she would have no schoolwork to worry about.  It made her very excited, if it worked, she could heal her grandmother.  

Hermione closed the book she was reading.  Malfoy was sitting across the room on a recliner reading also.  She got up.  At the sound of her stirring, he looked up.

"I'm going to go get a shower."

"Oh, ok."  He returned to his book.

Hermione went up the stairs and into the bathroom.  She took a hot shower and then went to her room and put her pajamas on.  She wasn't tied yet so she decided to go back to the common room and read.  She didn't see Malfoy in the recliner so she figured he went to bed.  When she got down the stairs, she realized that Malfoy was sprawled on his back in front of the fireplace motionless.  

Fearing the worse Hermione ran to him.  "Malfoy?  Malfoy?  Draco!"  she called.  She was getting really worried.  

Draco let out a moan, "Her, my, oh, ney?" he managed to get out.  

"Yes,  Hermione. Are you okay?  Where does it hurt?  We've gotta get you to Madam Pomfrey!"

"NO, no.  I'll be fine."

"Draco…"

"NO."

"Fine.  Hold on then.  Wingardium Leviosa!"  She lifted Draco and laid him onto the couch.    She sat on the couch too and cradled his upper body in her arms.  

"Draco what happened?"

"Oh Hermione" He started "It was horrible."  He began to tell her.  He told her everything.  Of how he began to question his father, how he realized finally what he was and grew to despise the man for it, how his father want him to be the same, how he could never tell anyone the way he felt, how no one ever really wanted to listen.  Then he told her about what had happened that night.  His father's face appeared in the fireplace.  He told Draco that his inniciation into the Death Eaters would be this Christmas Vacation.  Draco told his father he didn't want to go, that he would never  shame himself by being a Death Eater.  His father got angry and thrust his flame head forward trying to reach Draco.  The flames didn't burn him but he had passed out from the heat and smoke.  He remembered his father's words.

"You filthy brat, you have disgraced me for the last time!  After all I have done for you, you dishonor me in this way!  I take no more responsibility for you, if you ever come home, I'll kill you!"

Listening to this story Hermione's heart was filled with sorrow.  Here was a boy who that for the past six years needed nothing but love, and she had extended to him only hate.  Here now her heart was moved, and she felt love for this boy as he so desperately needed it.  She began to cry tears that Malfoy himself could not produce.  He looked up into her eyes, they sparkled as she expressed his emotions, what he was feeling, sorrow, and love.  He reached you and touched the tears that fell onto her cheeks.  He sat up slowly, and pulled Hermione into his arms and held her tightly.  He closed his eyes.  Here he felt as if something that had been missing his whole life had now found him, he felt complete. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

A/N:  hey guys!  How am I doing?  I've never written any fan fics before and I am very open to suggestion and criticism.  Also, I haven't read the fifth book yet (I know shame on me!  My mom wont waste money on the Hard Cover addition, so I put it on hold at the library, and they haven't called yet) but if any of my story doesn't fit in with the new book, please excuse it after I read it I could change it.  Well until later

~Atiannala


	6. The Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Jekel and Hyde.

The Moment

            Hermione looked around her room.  She felt nervous and excited at the same time.  She was sitting on her bedroom floor with a cauldron and many random ingredients in front of her.  _Alright, lets get this started._  

            She began putting things in to the cauldron in the way she figured.  She spent hours hunched over the cauldron brewing her potion.  When she was finished it was a disgusting color of green with purple swirls that randomly ran trough it.  She stood up and put the cauldron on her dresser.  She grabbed a chalice that she had pulled out for tonight.  She filled the chalice and held it in her hand.  She looked at herself in the mirror. 

            "I just need to know that it wont do any harm.  And besides, if anything happens, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix it, I mean what could happen?"

            Content that she was ready to do this she looked into her chalice and then back into the mirror.  "This is the moment!" she told her reflection.  With that she put the chalice to her lips and drank the potion.  

            "See, it wasn't so bad."  

She stepped away from the mirror and began to clean up the leftover ingredients.  Just then she began to feel something in her stomach.  She clutched at her stomach not quite sure what was going on.  She began to feel dizzy and grabbed onto the post of her bed to try and steady herself.  She felt the room around her spin, every thing was happening and so fast, she gripped the post tighter.  Then, she collapsed to the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Aloha chicos!!  Sorry it was so short, but that's all that this chapter needed.  Let me know how its going k?  actually I don't think I'm going to write anymore unless I get some reviews, so review me, and I'll put up more of the story.  Bye!

~Atiannala


	7. Strange Happenings

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!

Strange Happenings

            Hermione woke up.  She was laying in her bed under the covers, her head was pounding.  _This is what it must feel like to have a hangover,_ she mused.  Wondering how she got into the bed, she got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.  By the amount of sunlight coming in her window, she guessed that it must have almost been noon.  

            She pulled out a pair of jeans and a cute tee-shirt to wear, and set them on her bed.  Glancing at herself in the mirror she noticed that looked horrible. Her hair was disheveled, and there were enormous bags under her eyes.  Then she noticed something extremely peculiar, she was wearing a small lacey black tank top and a very scandalous pair of shorts to match.  She would never wear something like this!  How had it gotten on her.  Before she had assumed that some one came into her room and put her into her bed but this was going too far!  

She quickly changed out of that outfit and into her normal unrevealing clothing.  She brushed her hair and did a quick straightening charm that she had learned.  She put on more makeup than usual so she could hide those horrible bags.  Finally feeling somewhat satisfied she walked out of her dorm.  

Malfoy was sitting in the common room.  "Hey Hermione!  Feeling better?  That's good!  You should find Potter and Weasley, their really worried." 

"Worried?"  

"It's not like Hermione Granger to sleep late, so they came up to me and asked me if I knew where you were.  I told them that I thought you were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you because you had been out late, probably overworking at the library or something, but that I'd send you to the when you woke up."  Because of his new friendship with Hermione, Malfoy had begun to be more tolerable to the rest of the trio, at least in matters that concerned Hermione.  

"Late?"

"Yea, you were out for a long time, I ended up going to sleep before you came back, and…Hermione?  Uh, are you alright? Herm?"

"Huh?  What"  Hermione answered snapping out of a daze, "I'm fine, just  fine."  She turned around and walked away.  How could she have come in late;  she never went out.  _Malfoy just must have assumed that since I wasn't in the Common Room, that I must not have been there.  But then how did I get into my bed, and…_

"Mione!"

Hermione was ripped away from her thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice.  Ron and Harry ran up to her.  

"Hey Mione!  How do you feel?  We heard you were up late last night studying."

"Oh yeah, I got carried away again.  You know how it is."  She didn't know why but something told her to go along with the library thing.  

Harry pulled her close and kissed her on her forehead.  She  giggled and snuggled in close to him.  She was so tired and his shoulders were so supportive and warm…

"Hermione!!" 

"Huh?"  

"You just feel asleep on your feet!"

"Oh, I did?  I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."  Why was she so tired?  

They decided to head down to the Great Hall because it was almost time for lunch.  Hermione managed to stay awake the whole way there and all through lunch, but she wasn't as lively as she usually was.  About half way through lunch Neville Longbottom came in carring an issue of that day's Daily Prophet.  

"Did you guys hear what happened in Hogsmede?"

"No, tell us Neville."

"Some one went through last night and completely ransacked the village!  Here look!"

He pushed the paper in front of the trio.  On the front cover was a picture of Hogsmede; it was a mess.  All of the buildings had been covered in debris, there was garbage thrown about on the street, everything that would have normally sat outside the shops were torn up, everything was broken!  There was one particularly bad shop, the front window had been smashed and the merchandise had been strewn about carelessly, it was called Roberta's Robes, it was the most popular clothing shop for teenagers.  

"That's horrible!"  Hermione started, "Who would do such a thing?"

"They think that it might have been some kind of wild animal that got out in the night," Neville informed them.  "The Ministry has ordered all nearby cities to construct a curfew and lock in for the safety of the public.  Personally if I lived there, I'd aparate somewhere else and stay there for a good long time!" 

"Seriously!  And with it being so close to Hogwarts, why haven't they said anything?  Or done anything?"  Ron stammered.

"Honestly Ron!  Haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History?  One dose not simply walk into Hogwarts!  We are all perfectly safe, the staff probably didn't see the need to alarm us all when we have a holiday."  

"Now Hermione, theres no need to act like that!  But she is right Ron, we are perfectly safe here."  Harry said putting his arm around Hermione.  She looked at him and smiled.  

Just then Lavender tumbled in.  She was dripping wet and snow clung to her hair and jacket.  She was out of breath, "Guys, hurry!  We need your help!"  Everybody began to get nervous.

"Lavender what is it what's wrong?  What happened to you?" 

"Snow fight! Slytherins against Gryffindors!  There hasn't been a fight this big in the whole history of Hogwarts!  Come on we need Reinforcements!"  Lavender was trying to assure them that this matter was of utmost importance.  A breath of relief was released from the group.

"So what do you say guy?"  Harry asked.

"I say lets kick some Slytherin butt!"  was the reply he got from Ron.  With that they all got up and ran out of the Hall and into the snow.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how am I doing?  I'm going to tell you all a secret:  the more reviews I get the sooner I will post again, so Review!

~Atiannala


	8. A Curious Meeting

Disclaimer:  I still don't own anything.

A Curious Meeting

            Hermione, Harry, and Ron came in from the big snow fight.  No one was really sure who had won, their game had been broken up after someone enchanted a few snowballs which found their way to Professor Snape's face.  Everyone went inside laughing and having a good time.  They were all soaked through to the bone.  Hermione was now even more tired than before, and on top of that she was very cold.  

            Harry walked Hermione up to her room, she had decided that it was time for a hot bath and some sleep.  Outside the portrait he pulled her in close for a goodnight kiss.  Hermione pulled away smiling, "Goodnight Harry."  

            "Goodnight." 

            Hermione disappeared behind the portrait.  Heading straight for the shower she let the water run as hot as it could.  She slipped out of her wet clothes and into her nice hot bath.  _Hmm… _"Accio wand."  Her wand flew up to her hand.  She whispered a short incantation and her bath was full of bubbles.  _Now that's more like it!  _Hermione relaxed and slipped further down into the tub letting the bubbles wash away the memories of the strange day.  

            After about half an hour, Hermione got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.  She went to her room and slipped into a pair of light blue cotton pants and a white tee-shirt.  Grabbing a blanket she headed down to the common room to read by the fire.  It was cozy there in the armchair that was by the fireplace and something smelled really good.  

            "There's nothing like a hot drink on a cold night," said a deep and friendly voice.

            "Why thank you!" said Hermione taking one of the hot chocolates from Draco's hand.  

            Draco settled down in the chair across from Hermione.  "Did you see the look on Snape's face after he was attacked by those snowballs?"

            "Priceless!"

            They both sat there laughing and reminiscing about that day's big snow fight.  It was a good night.  Suddenly, a large barn owl flew in through the window, dropped a letter on Draco's lap, and flew out of the room.  He looked at the envelope and a strange look came over his face, but he made no move to open the letter.  

            "Do you want some time alone?"

            "Would you mind?"

            "Not at all.  I'm going to head up to bed.  If you need a friend you know where to find me."

            With that she crossed to Malfoy's chair and gave his shoulder a squeeze.  He looked up at her and smiled and she smiled back.  Then she made her way up the stairs to her room.  Draco watched her leave thinking to himself how wonderful she was and how he was so lucky to have finally befriended her.  _I hope that one day, I will meet a girl like that and she will love me in the way that I have just come to know.  _

            Sighing, Draco turned his attention to the envelope in front of him.  Carefully he tore the seal and removed the contents from the envelope.  He began reading the letter.  When the letter was finished, a scowl was on his face.  The letter was immediately crumpled and thrown in to the fire.  Draco got up and began walking to Hermione's room.  _No, I'll talk to her in the morning, when I've calmed down.  Right now, I need to take a walk.  _He turned and exited the room through the portrait hole.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was sitting by the lake with his back resting on a tree.  He was so busy pondering the depths of the starry  sky that was reflected in the dark water that he didn't notice the figure slinking up beside him.  

"A penny for your thoughts, stranger?" came a very sexy female voice.

Draco looked up to see one of the most ravishing sights he had ever looked upon.  Standing before him was a woman with long curly dark hair, and full pouty lips.  Her body was curved in all the right places and was covered by a pair of tight black hip hugger pants and a tight low-cut belly bearing top, which was also black.  But the most extraordinary thing about her were her eyes: they were a deep color of hazel and practically glowed on this dark night.  

"I didn't know anyone else was here," Draco stammered as he rose to his feet.  

"Just me," she replied in her soft voice, her flirty eyes looking up into his.

There was something very familiar about this girl, yet Draco was certain that he had never seen her before.  "And who might you be?"

"I'm Eve," she took a step closer to him.  He could smell her intoxicating sent.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before."  

"That's because I just got here."  She took another step closer.  Something about her seemed so familiar, yet at the same time so foreign.  Yet it was there, something he knew, and something he wanted badly.  He felt himself being pulled to her, wanting to explore, to find out what it was that was so, intriguing.  

"So you're new?"

"I guess you could say that.  I'm more like an, exchange student."

"Oh really?  Where are you from."  

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."  She was so close now that he could feel her breath on his lips.  A slender hand reached up and touched his shoulder.  Her touch was cold and sent shivers through his body.  "And you don't want that," another step closer, "Do you?"  Her final words were lost in his lips.  Draco snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer; her small figure pressed hard against his.  Both students became lost in the night.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW!!!!

~Atiannala


	9. Hmm

Disclaimer:  Once again, nothing that you see here belongs to me.

Hmm…

            A very groggy Hermione rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers up over her head.  She simply refused to believe that morning had come so quickly.  A loud knocking started at her door.  

            "Mione!  Come on it time to get up!"

            "Alright, alright!"

            Malfoy had taken to waking her up so she wouldn't sleep through her morning classes.    Hurriedly, she pulled on her robes and made herself presentable.  She walked out of her room and looked at the large grandfather clock that was in the common room.  

_Hmm… I still have some time to kill before breakfast,  I'll go down to the Gryffindor Common Room and surprise Harry and Ron!  _Having made up her mind she walked over to the door that would take her to the common room.  

            "See you in Potions!" she called to Malfoy.

            He watched her leave.  It was really something, how they were friends now, after being enemies for six years, but he couldn't for the life of him think of any good reason to hate that girl.  Malfoy desperately wanted to tell Hermione about Eve, especially because she was such a mystery to him.  She came to him about four or five days a week, but she always just appeared.  He never even heard her come.  But no matter how hard he tried he could never find her.  She was never walking around in the corridors of the school.  He only ever saw her at night, and that was all her doing.  His mind began to speculate things, maybe she wasn't human, maybe she was a vampire or something.  _Stupid git!   She couldn't be a vampire, or else you'd have been dead along time ago!  _This was true.  Why then, could he never find her?  He wanted so desperately to know.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione opened the door and steped into the Gryffindor common room.  She looked around and saw Harry and Ginny sitting in tow chairs over by the fireplace having a conversation.  As Hermione approached, Ginny jumped up from her seat.

"Uh, Hey Mione!"

"Hey Gin, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing I was just leaving actually, bye!"  

Ginny turned and went up the hall to her dorm.  Hermione eyed the girl curiously.  It was obvious by her strange behavior, that the latter girl never really got over her crush on the wondrous Boy-Who-Lived.  Hermione was saddened by how her relationship with Ginny was dwindling.  Sighing, she turned to Harry.

"Ready for Breakfast?"

"Yup," he said getting up and kissing her cheek, causing Hermione to smile.  They waited for Ron and then headed down to the Great Hall.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione was sitting in the potions classroom in between Harry and Ron.  She looked up at the clock, _three, two, one._  The door burst open and their potions teacher sauntered in with his black cape trailing behind him.  _Why does he feel the need to make such elaborate entrances?_  Hermione thought rolling her eyes.  

            "Today we will begin work on our end of term projects.  Each of you will be paired with a member of the opposite house.  The two of you will be responsible for researching a potion and brewing it.  We will be testing these the last week of the term.  Only those with potions that work will receive a passing grade in this class."  

            The students looked around the classroom, it was full of Gryffindors and Slytherins, there was no way anyone was going to pass potions.  

            "I will be assigning your pairs now."  

            Hermione ended up being paired with Malfoy, which wasn't bad since the two were friends now.  Harry and Ron weren't so lucky.  Ron was paired with Goyle, and Harry was paired with Pansy.  Malfoy moved over and sat by Hermione; they began talking about what potion they would be using.  It seemed that they were the only two that were getting any real work done, the rest of the class was either sulking or fighting.  

Just then Malfoy said something that made Hermione giggle.  

            "Miss Granger!  Is there some thing funny about the subject of potions?"

            "No Professor."

            "Then why are you laughing and otherwise creating a disturbance in my class?"

            "It's just that,"

            "It's just that you weren't doing the assignment.  Fifteen points from Gryffindor!"  Snape interrupted before she could explain herself.

            "But Professor that's not fair!  We were doing our work!"

            "And another ten points off for talking back."

            Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy elbowed her.  She knew he was right, there was no use trying to reason with their potions master.  But that didn't stop Hermione from being upset.  The nerve of that guy and when they had been the only group actually doing the stupid project!  He probably knew it too, the dirty rat!

            The bell rang signifying the end of potions, and not a moment too soon.  Hermione gathered her books and walked briskly out of the classroom.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that's the end of my chapter, u know what that means…time to review!  Thank you to all of you who sent me reviews and a special thanks to Loki for proofing my chapters, I owe u!  sorry this chapter was remotely uneventful, but things are about to pick up and get…involved.  Until next time!

~Atiannala


	10. One Morning

Disclaimer:  I own nothing I am simply manipulating these characters and making them do my evil work, muwah ha ha ha ha!  

One Morning

            Draco made his way back to the Common Room.  It was almost 4:30 in the morning and he was not in the best of moods.  No Eve, she hadn't come.  He was beginning to get very irritated by this mystery girl: not knowing when she'd ever show up.  He wanted to be able to find her, to talk to her.  There were never any hints of when she'd see him again, no clues to who she was.  No nothing.  They never even really had conversations.  Their exchanges left Draco feeling so empty, but at the same time they created such a feeling of bliss.  There was something about that girl that he couldn't give up, something that he needed.  Somehow, there was something missing from his life that was only filled when she was with him.  

            Draco wanted desperately to know who this girl was and where she disappeared to during the day.  He slumped down in a chair and looked in to the fire.  After a few minuets of aimlessly staring he began to formulate a plot.  _That's it!_  It was perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione stepped out of the shower dripping wet.  She walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog off of it with her hand.  _You look horrible!  _she thought to herself.  _What is causing these horrible bags?  _Shaking her head she opened a drawer and pulled out her make-up.  In the process of bringing her concealer up to her face something happened that made her drop the make-up stick and do a double take.  

For a moment, Hermione had not recognized the face that stared back at her.  Admittedly, the features were the same: the mouth, the nose, the shape of the eyes, those all belonged to Hermione.  But the expression on the face, it was confident, knowing, and mysterious.  The eyes too had been different yellow and glowing with a glint of something Hermione had never possessed, evil?  Nevertheless, looking now, there was no mistake that the face was her own.  She shrugged it off as a trick of her tired mind.  

She finished getting ready without any more incidents and she left her dorm to go to breakfast.  Inside the Great Hall, she found Harry and Ron already eating.  Feeling somewhat playful, she walked up behind Harry and gave him a hug and a big kiss on the cheek.  

"Good Morning to you too!"  This made Hermione giggle.  

"Oh and I see what type of hello I get, " Ron was blubbering, so she walked up to him and gave him a hug that nearly made him loose his seat.  Laughing Hermione sat down on the bench.  

"And why are we in such a great mood this morning?"  

"I don't know," Hermione laughed.  She had no idea why she felt so good this morning, especially because of the bad mood she had been in yesterday.  However, today was a new day and today she felt inexplicably happy.  

After a few minuets of casual conversation a very disgruntled Professor Snape stormed into the Hall and went up to speak to Dumbledore.  Hearing what the teacher had to say, the headmaster stood up.  

"May I have your attention please."  A hush fell over the crowded room.  "It seems that some students thought it would be funny to ransack the Potions classroom last night.  I would like to inform you that the consequences will be less severe if the guilty party comes forward  on their own.  If no one confesses, an investigation will take place and the culprits will face a possible expulsion.  Potions classes will be held in the empty classroom on the fourth floor until the damage is fixed.  That is all."  With that Dumbledore sat down and continued breakfast.  

"Did you hear that Harry?  Some one wrecked the Potions class!"  Ron said.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that Snape thinks he knows who did it."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"He means that Snape hasn't stopped looking at us since Dumbledor started his speech."  Hermione piped in.  

"Us?  But we didn't do anything!"

"No but I have a feeling that if who ever did this doesn't turn themselves in, that Snape is going to pin this whole thing on us," Harry concluded.

"Oh!  That old bat!"  Hermione started, "I don't know where he comes across blaming us!  Without any proof no less!  Well I don't feel a bit sorry for him at all!  Serves him right the old goat!"

By this time Harry and Ron were both staring at Hermione.  Feeling more than a little silly she started to laugh.  The boys did the same, then the three of them followed the flow of students out of the Great Hall and into their respective classes.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was now lunch time and Harry and Hermione decided to take this meal in away from everyone else and be alone.  They made their way down to the kitchen and were greeted by none other than Dobby the house elf.

            "Hello, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!  What can Dobby do for you?"

            "Hello Dobby!  We were wondering if we could have some sandwiches."

            "Why of course Harry Potter can have sandwiches!" and with that Dobby set about getting them sandwiches and putting them in a nice little basket for them.  "Here you go Harry Potter!"

            "Thank you Dobby!  Good bye!"

            "Bye Dobby!"  Hermione touched Dobby on the top of the head like you might do a small child.  Then she took Harry's arm and they exited through the portrait hole.  

            The two love birds walked to a willow by the lake and had their picnic.  It was a wonderful, romantic lunch!  The two were having a swell time nibbling, talking, and of course sneaking in little kisses.  Harry looked over to the ground by his side and saw a beautiful yellow flower.  He picked the flower and handed it to Hermione.

            "For you, Madame."

            "Why thank you, kind sir," replied Hermione in the same mock formal tone that Harry had used.    She sniffed the flower and then Harry took it out of her hands and placed in her hair above her right ear, kissing the top of her head on the way.  Then he stood and offered Hermione his hand which she accepted smiling.  Picking up the basket, they headed arm in arm back to the castle.

            When Harry and Hermione got back to the common room Ron came up to them quickly.  

            "Have you guys seen Ginny?"

            "Not recently, sorry."

            "Why Ron?"

            "Oh my mum wanted me to give her something, but I can't find her."

            "Well we'll help you look won't we Harry?"

            "Huh?  Yea sure.  Of course."

            The trio left the common room and started heading to the library in search for Ginny, but that's not who they found first.  

            Pansy strode up to Harry and in a very slow and flirtatious way said, "You're meeting me tonight to work on our potions project, right?"

            _Slut _was the one word that crossed Hermione's mind.  

            A very Disgusted looking Harry said, "Oh, um, yea I suppose so, meet me in the library after dinner."

            "Okay, until later."  Pansy slinked down the hall.  Hermione glared at her as she went.  _Who does she think she is?_  

The three continued their search.  They didn't find Ginny in the Library, but then Hermione suggested that they look in an old classroom where she and Ginny used to go when they needed to have girl talk.  The boys thought that was a good idea so they headed that way.  Suddenly, they heard a blood curling scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And I'm ending the chapter! (don'tcha hate it when that happens?)  don't worry, knowing me I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!  Thank you to everybody who reviewed!  And if you didn't do it now, it'll be fun I promise!  Lets see.  Hope you guys enjoyed!  Until next time!

~Atiannala


	11. Murder in the Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

Murder in the Night

            Hearing the scream the trio of heroes rushed to the noise to see what was the matter.  They found a very pale Gryffindor girl backing slowly out of a room, shaking her head.  "No, no it can't be," she was saying.  "No."

"What happened?" Harry asked gently.

"I,  I wanted to find her,  I hadn't seen her all day, I knew she liked this spot, but she, and now, and…"  she trailed off, and was backed up against the other wall of the hallway.  

The three turned away from the girl and faced the room, none of the three were prepared for what they were about to see.  Laying on the floor of an old unused defense against the dark arts classroom, was Ginny Weasley in a puddle of her own blood. 

            All three were too shocked to move or speak.  Harry stood with both arms down to his side eyes wide with horror, Hermione clutched her mouth and stomach,  and Ron grabbed at his hair with both hands; he didn't want to believe his eyes, none of them did.  

            Hermione was the first to break the silence, "I think I'm gonna be sick."  Then, she turned and expressed what all of them were feeling.  

            Harry moved over to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder.  Ron began repeating the same word over and over, "No," and shaking his head.  Hermione recovered from the sickness that had taken her and she walked to Ron's other side and put her small hand on his shoulder.  Ron dropped his hands and whispered, "Ginny, why?"

            The three pulled into a group hug, all of them unable to remove their eyes from the horrid scene on the floor.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione sat at the foot of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes red from crying.  How she longed to have Harry with her at that time, but she knew that as much as she needed him, Ron needed Harry more right now.  So that was why Hermione Granger was sitting all alone in her room right now.  

            _I can't believe what happened!  Who would do such a hideous thing?  Poor Ginny!  I miss her!  I wish we had still been friends like we were before, now it's too late to fix our relationship!  It's too late for anything!_

Fresh tears streamed down Hermione's face.  Just then there was a knock at her door.  "C-come I-in," she managed in a rather shaky voice.  Draco opened the door to her room.  

            "You weren't at dinner, and well I don't much figure that you in the mood to eat, but incase you get hungry…"  he put some food on Hermione's dresser.  

            Hermione looked up at Draco with wet eyes.  She could tell that he was trying to help console her, he just hadn't had much practice in the past.  

            "Thank you, Draco."  Some how the mere fact that he was attempting to comfort her made her feel somewhat better.  Draco crossed the room and stood by Hermione's bed.  He ruffled her hair, "You know where to find me if you need some one."  She attempted a weak smile and nodded.  After giving her hair one final rub, he exited her room and softly closed the door.  He couldn't believe what was happening.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _I need to clear my mind, _Draco thought.  He walked down to the lake: a practice that he had been doing often recently.  It was a good place to think, and if he was lucky…

            "Hello stranger,"  came a seductive voice from behind him.  

            It was her!  She was here!  Perfect as can be, a great distraction from life.  He walked over to her quickly and without hesitation kissed her passionately.  After a moment went by, he pulled away slightly.  

"I want you to have something," he said and reached into his pocket.  He pulled out a beautiful necklace.  It was a silver chain with a silver charm.  The charm was made up of small snakes that created a cage and inside this cage was an emerald.  The stone itself was the most brilliant shade of green she had ever seen and the whole charm was about the size of a dime.  It was intricately woven and beautiful!

"For me?"

"Yes," he put the necklace on her and kissed the side of her neck.  His kissed moved up gradually and finally landed on her lips.  She returned his kisses with all the hunger and passion he put into them.  Then after a few moments it was her turn to pull away.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I have a busy night."  She kissed him once more, softly this time on the lips, and then disappeared.  He watched her go.  This time, she was not escaping so easily.  By tomorrow night this girl would no longer be a mystery.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that wraps up another chapter!  I'm sorry to have to kill Ginny (I like her I do, being a red head I am always partial to them) but I just had to do it!  Thanks again to all of you that reviewed!  I promise to have more chapters up soon!  Until we meet again.  

~Atiannala


	12. Realization

Disclaimer:  Again, I own none of this.  

Realization

            Hermione absentmindedly walked down the corridor leading to the dorm of the six year Gryffindor girls.  Ron had to go through Ginny's things and pack them to be sent back to the Burrow.  Not being able to do it alone, he had asked Hermione and Harry to help him.  Both consented, always willing to help a friend in need.  Hermione softly knocked on the door to Ginny's old room. 

            Harry came out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.  He pulled Hermione to him and kissed the top of her forehead.  "How are up holding up?" he asked.  

            "I'll be fine, how is Ron?"

            "He's not too well.  He hasn't said much, he's just been sitting there crying mostly.  Are you ready?"

            Hermione nodded.  Harry took her hand and led her into the room.  A red-eyed Ron was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.  When Hermione saw him sitting there, she walked around the back of the chair, leaned over and enveloped Ron in a hug.  

Feeling the warm arms of his friend around him, Ron grabbed both of the arms and leaned his head over to Hermione's and began sobbing.  

            When Hermione leaned over a necklace fell out from underneath her shirt.  It caught Ron's eye, "Its very pretty, where did you get it?"  

            Hermione straightened up and took the necklace into her own hands.  It was very pretty indeed.  It had a stone that was the same color as Harry's eyes that was enclosed in some sort of cage.  The cage was made up of small silver snakes.  Yes, this delicate necklace was beautiful, but where had it come from.  

            "I don't know.  I have no clue where it came from.  I, I didn't even know I had it on.  I wasn't paying attention when I got dressed this morning.  I never even saw it until now."  Both boys were staring at her.  She was holding the necklace looking at it with her brows furrowed.  _If I'm wearing it I must know where I got it from.  _But no, no recollection of the necklace came to her.  

            She let go of the necklace and walked to another area of the room.  "Shall we pack then?"  

            The room became alive with movement again.  The three teens packing stuff away, but no more exchange was offered between them.  They had been packing for quite some time.  Hermione moved to the night stand that was beside the bed.  She opened the top drawer and began cleaning it out.  An interesting piece of parchment caught Hermione's attention.  It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_            I need to talk to you!  I know we haven't been as good of friends lately as we have in the past, but maybe we can fix that.  I miss you Gin!  Meet me in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom tonight at midnight._

_                                    Love,_

_                                   Hermione_

            The note was dated from two days ago, but Hermione didn't write that letter.  She hadn't written Ginny anything in a long time.  If some one saw this, they would think…but she didn't!  Hermione couldn't do something like that!  She reached into the drawer and picked up the letter.  

The moment she touched it, her mind was filed with pictures: a dark room, a red haired girl, a hand with a wand, blood, everything was moving so fast.  Then a dark evil laugh filled her thoughts.  

"Mione!"  

Hermione laid sprawled out on the floor, Harry and Ron were both rushing to her.  The note!  It was still in her hand.  Quickly she crumpled it and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes.  

"Are you ok Hermione what happened?"

"My head, oww," she moaned.  The boys pulled her to her feet.  

"Maybe you should take her back to her room?"

"You don't mind Ron?"

"No, she probably needs to lay down."

"Yea," Harry agreed and supporting most of Hermione's weight, he made their way to the door.  "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Soon after Harry and Hermione left, a very upset and scared looking sixth year burst into the dorm.  She was so far gone, that she didn't even notice Ron.  

            "Hey, what's the matter?"

            "We're not safe!  No one is safe!"  

            "What?"

            "There's been another murder!"

            "Another?  Who?"

            "Pansy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How are things coming?  Lemme know what you think, I can't wait to hear!  

~Atiannala


	13. Again

Disclaimer:   Still don't own anything!

Again

            Harry was outside Hermione's door.  She had insisted that she would be fine and she could take it from there.  An increasing worry had taken hold of him lately.  Hermione was so different lately; she was always tired and she forgot things.  Maybe she was sick.  They were going to have to have a talk, but later after she rested_.  It might be a good idea to ask Malfoy, they share a dorm after all_, Harry thought cringing at the prospect.  The two rivals had been getting along this year, because of Hermione, but they were by no means friends; and asking Malfoy personal questions about his girlfriend didn't exactly appeal to him.  Harry turned away from the portrait and walked down the hall deep in thought.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After entering her dorm, Hermione turned to go to her room, but thought better of it and headed to the balcony.  The air up here was cool and fresh.  _It's just what I need, _Hermione thought.  She was trying to sort things out in her mind:  the note, the necklace, the strange clothing, how tired she always was, but nothing pieced together.  _What is going on?_  The laughter sounded in her head again making Hermione cringe.  She covered both ears but the laughter would not stop.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco was in his room smiling to himself; he was about to solve his mystery at last.  Opening his dresser he removed a sack, in the sack wad the solution to his problem.  Sitting on his bed he allowed the contents of the bag to slip out.  A mirror lay on the bed, the glass was framed by silver snakes that matched the necklace he had given Eve.  The necklace was charmed of course, twelve hours after putting it on, the glass would show you what was visible to the stone.  Then Draco could identify the soundings and he would know!  

            It was almost time; clouds started swirling around in the mirror.  Objects started to form and soon everything was clear.  He stared at the glass in disbelief, why she was here!  In his dorm!  He put the mirror back on his bed and ran to the balcony.  When he got there he saw…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hermione?"

            "Draco!"  She turned and took a step towards him, but her mind was immediately flooded with pictures, and she stepped back: night time, a lake, a boy with bleach blond hair, "no," she whispered.  The laughter sounded again.  

            Draco now was very confused, why did the necklace lead him to Hermione?  But of course!  That's what it was!  That was what he knew in Eve, why he couldn't resist her.  He took an uncertain step forward, "Hermione?"  It took him no time to realize that she was more confused then him.  

            "No, Draco don't, I, I'm not safe right now," she turned away from him and continued to lean on the railing.  

            "Its you, but I thought,"

            Hermione straightened,  "What's wrong?  You were expecting me?" came a voice that wasn't Hermione's.  She turned around, but she wasn't Hermione, well she was Hermione but she was Eve too.  Draco was stunned, to stunned to move.  Eve began advancing toward him.  

            "I knew you were smart Draco,  I knew you'd find me," she was now completely up against him.  He slid his arms around her slender waist, unsure of exactly what to do.  

            "Draco don't!  Stay away from her!" for a moment the girl in his arms was Hermione, she shoved him, but since he was holding her, it only managed to knock them both off balance and turn them.

            "Stay out of this you little bitch!" Eve was back in his arms.  "Now where was I?  Oh yes."  Draco began backing up, but Eve matched every step he took back with another step forward.  "I knew you would figure it out.  You were so clever,"  Draco was beginning to come out of his state of shock.  Eve was Hermione, Hermione was Eve.  But how?  Since when?  So many questions filled his mind.  Draco  wasn't listening to what she said anymore.  He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew it was wrong to continue to be with Eve, if she was Hermione.  He felt the railing on his back, Eve kept coming closer.  There was something different about her now, he looked at her.  For a second he thought he saw a glow of evil in her eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone.  Having fully regained composure now, he took Eve's arms in his hands and pulled them away from his body.  

She was surprised by this, "But Draco!  Don't you want me?"

"I do, I do, but it's, it isn't right, I can't do that."

Eve took a step back and looked up into his eyes.  He wanted her still even now, and it took all his will and sense to refuse the beautiful creature, but he couldn't take her any more not now that he knew.  Her eyes searched his, and finding that there was no way to change his mind she turned away from him and buried her head in her hands and began walking toward the door.  

He had to find some way to help poor Hermione, he thought as he watched the girl go.  He wasn't sure what to do, but he had to do something.  Just when he had made up his mind to go talk to Harry as soon as Hermione was back in her room, Eve stopped walking.  Quickly she turned around, wand raised, and uttered one low word,

"Crucio!"  

An immense pain hit Draco, and he stumbled backwards off the railing.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed as she ran to the railing, Eve's evil laughter resounding throughout her head.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And what do we think?  On a personal note, I am obsessed with the idea of Hermione and Draco getting together, and I am really sorry that it didn't happen, but well sometimes things don't work out the way we planned.  And well to stick with my original plan, which was a Jekyll and Hyde theme, Draco unfortunately had to die.  (Tears!!) It's sad I know, but well  it gets better I promise!  But if u liked my story newayz, n u do want to see some Draco/Hermione action, u can check out my new story (in which I promise Draco will not die) its called Initiation, and it all about Draco!  Yummmmm!  Well until later!

~Atiannala


	14. Confrontation

Disclaimer:  All of this you are about to see, belongs to some one who is not me.  

Confrontation

A/N:: I am putting Hermione's words in quotes, and Eve's in these~.

            Hermione took a step away from the railing.  She couldn't believe what just happened.  Did Draco really just fall to his death?  Was this really happening?  Her head was pounding, and the laughing wouldn't stop.  "Stop it!" she shrieked, "Stop it!"

            ~Oh come on Hermione!  Don't be such a stick in the mud,~ droned Eve in a slow drawn out voice.  ~I'm just trying to have a little fun**.~**

**            "**Fun!  You call that fun!"  Hermione's voice was cracking,  she was still in shock about everything.  

            ~I enjoyed myself.~  The words were so cold, so heartless.  

            Hermione was disgusted, she didn't know what to say.  "Look, your game is up ok.  Leave me alone, I don't want any part of you!"  She would have liked to seem as calm and collected as Eve but her voice betrayed her.  

            ~You don't have a choice in that honey.~

            "Go away!"  Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.     

            ~Mmm, Sorry, but I can't do that.  You see, I am you.~  

            "No," she shook her head; it wasn't true.  

            ~I'm everything that you don't want to admit you are.~

            "No," her knees gave out and she sank to the floor.  

            ~I'm everything you're afraid to be.~

            "No, stop," by now her voice was barely audible, and the tears were streaming down her face.  

            ~Oh, but I don't want to stop; I've only just begun.  And from here on out, I'm gonna be in control.~

            "No, you can't!"  Hermione couldn't let this monster take over,  but she was so helpless; what  could she do?

            ~Oh but I will,~

            "No, I wont let you!"  The words came out as sobs, and poor meager Hermione knew she was no match for this other power that was defeating her.  

            ~I suppose you can stop me?~

            "I'll…control it" she paused to breathe, "I wont…let…you win."

            Eve's malicious laugh filled the balcony, ~You can't control me.  All your hidden desires, your inner secrets, I own them; they make me.  As long as you have anything to hide, I will be here; and the more you have to hide, the stronger I grow.  And guess what else, the more I do the more you have to hide.  You can't win!~  more laughing.  

            Hermione was hugging  herself and shaking.  She was so weak,  Eve was right.  

            ~You've played with fire, my friend, and now its consumed you.  This is the game of life, and YOU LOSE!~  She took the time to really annunciate her last two words.  

            Hermione gathered up all the strength and will left in her feeble body and with it tried to gain control,  "Not…if I… can  help…it."  She ran, ran away from the balcony, out of her room; she didn't know to where, but she had to keep running.  Down the halls, past the rooms,  Eve's laughter in her head the whole time.  But she had to keep running; she had to get away, away from the laugh, away from the evil.  Hermione kept running, _don't stop, don't let her win.  _She kept going until she collided with something rather hard.  

            "Harry!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello to all my wonderful reviewers!  I heart you guys so much!  I love that I'm getting reviews now, I posted my first eight chapters at once ( bad move) and then posted at very inopportune times, but I think I've got the hang of things now.  So tell me what do you think?  Do we like?  Lemme know!  Thank you to all of those who did review!  Until next time!  

~Atiannala 


	15. Dilemma

Disclaimer:  15 chapters, and I still don't own it!

Dilemma 

            Harry was a bit confused as to why Hermione was running like something was after her, and why she was both crying and shaking.  He enveloped her in a hug. 

            "Shh, its okay Mione.  Its okay, everything will be alright."  

            They were in a small hall way, that was decorated with suits of armor.  There were no windows in this corridor, and the sole source of light was from a torch on the wall.  In the dimly lit hallway, safe in Harry's arms, Hermione let out all of her tears.  

            Ron, who was standing behind Harry, was concerned,  "What happened Mione?"

            She couldn't tell them, could she?  Hermione opened her mouth to tell them, but abruptly shut it when she became aware of what Eve was thinking.  

            _~It's not fair that she gets to have a boy-friend.  The way he fauns over her makes me sick!  Well we can fix that now can't we?~_

_            Oh my God!  She's going to kill Harry!_

With all her might Hermione pushed Harry away.  "Get away from me!"

            "What?" Harry was astonished.

            "You heard me."

            "Mione, what are you saying?"

            "I'm saying to leave me alone!"

            "Hermione!" Ron did not believe what he was hearing, "What's wrong with you?  Why are you being mean to Harry?  He was just trying to help."

            ~Yea Mione, Why are you being so mean?  It's just not right.  After all, that's what I'm here for!~  Eve finished her statement with giggles.

            "Shut up!  Stay out of this!  Stay away from him!"

            Both boys were struck dumb; Hermione was changing right before their eyes and speaking in two separate voices.  It was all very confusing.  Neither of the two boys knew what to do, but Harry found his voice first.  He walked up to Hermione and took hold of both of her arms.

            "Hermione, what is going on?"

            "Oh Harry!  Don't you get it!  Stay away from me,  I'm not safe any more.  She'll kill you Harry!  She's done it before.  I can feel what she thinks now, she'll kill you next.  Harry Go!  Leave me!"  She took a step back, she could feel herself loosing the control; any second now, she would not be able to hold Eve back from here body.  It was so tiring to keep her out.  Hermione felt the control of her limbs already leaving.  

            "Hermione your not making sense.  Who will kill me."

            ~Me!~  Eve grabbed a sword out of the hands of one of the armor suits, Hermione had lost the body Eve was in control now.  She had pushed Harry onto his back and was presently holding the sword at his throat.  

            ~Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Eve!  And you're about to die~

            Hermione gathered the tiny bit of strength she had left to shout on last thing before she had been defeated, "Ron!  You have to kill her it's the only way!  Kill her! Kill us!"

            ~Shut up you!  I told you to stay out of this! ~  Eve turned to Harry ~Now where was I?  Oh yes!  Do you have any last words?~

            Ron looked at the scene played out in front of him: a girl stood over his best friend  with a sword at his throat, Harry was on the ground and helpless, but some where in this hellish fiend was Hermione, his other best friend.  He looked from the girl to Harry, and back.  Could he really kill her; that would kill Hermione.  What could he do?

            ~Good-bye, Harry Potter!~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh no!  what will Ron do?  That comes next time.  What do u guys think so far?  lemme know!  If u like this check out my other story!  Review! 

~Atiannala


	16. Resolution

Disclaimer:  I own nothing do you hear?  Nothing!

Resolution 

            Ron knew that he had to act and fast!  He grabbed the sword off of another suit, and lunged forward the whole time screaming "NOOOOOO!"  To all of those who were there time seemed to slow down and every thing was silent.  The two boys watched as Eve fell on the floor with a sword through her abdomen.  Then they rushed to her.  

            Harry cradled the girl in his arms; it was Hermione.  

            She looked up at Ron and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Thank you!  You saved me!"  Then she turned to Harry, "I love you!"  A single tear rolled down her cheek and by the time it reached her chin, she had passed form this world.  

            Harry pulled the body of the girl he loved close to him.  He sat there for a while on the floor hugging her, both of them covered in her blood.  And then he spoke to Hermione in a small voice to just her,

            "You're safe now, here with me, and with me you will be forever.  I love you!  You are home."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that ladies and gents wraps up this story!  I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  And for my next fic, I hope to do something happier, and with a lot of Draco/Hermione.  I became obsessed with Jekyll and Hyde recently, and I had to write this fic!  Sorry for the sadness, but well that's the way it goes.  I've already started the next one, and I promise that it will have a very happy ending, I can see it all now!  I didn't post the first eight chapters all at once on that one, like I did this one, so hopefully I'll get more reviews!   Bye now!

~Atiannala 


End file.
